Guns and Horses
by badtzmaruhoe
Summary: Maka and Soul are very close friends. When She confesses her love to him, he denies her. Heartbroken, Maka turns to Black Star to help ease her pain. That's when Soul realizes he is in love with her, but who will Maka choose?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I actually have a break from school to start a new story! Everything in **Bold **is a thought.

Yes, another fanfic with an Ellie Goulding song. Don't judge me!

On another note, I named this chapter after the first episode of Blood Plus.

…

**Guns and Horses**

**Chapter One- 'First Kiss'**

Today was the day, it was going to happen. The day when her true feelings were confessed. Just thinking about it made completely nervous. No I can't let my nervousness get in the way of confessing! It's happening today!

What exactly was she going to confess? Who the hell was she to begin with?

Her name is Maka, a sweet and loving girl who was going to admit her true feelings towards her best friend. Who exactly was her best friend?

He was one of the most laid back and smoothest guys you would ever meet in your life time. With his soft and incredible smelling spiky hair, piercing red eyes, and his signature smirk who wouldn't fall for him.

There was more to him then his looks, well to Maka of course. He became her best friend even before he blossomed into such an attractive guy. Whenever she needed advice or a good laugh, he was always there by her side. Every morning at the exact same time, he would be outside her house waiting for her so they could walk to school together. Same thing applied after school too.

What really made Maka begin to develop feelings for him was when the worst thing imaginable happened to her family. One day her mother had had enough of the life she lived, feeling so unappreciated and just unloved. She left without a word to her husband or daughter, leaving them both behind and heart broken.

He was there for her, whenever she saw her mother in her dreams and cried for hours. Leaving his house at 2 in the morning just to be by her side, she needed him and he knew that.

"Soul..." She said to herself. Maka was ready, today was the day the she confessed her love for him. Checking herself in the mirror one more time, she felt confident. Instead of wearing her hair in her normal pigtails, today she decided to let her soft ash blonde hair sit on her shoulders. She added just a bit of eyeliner and masquera to her makeup routine to bring out her delicate bright green eyes.

**You can do this. You can do this! You can do this!**

Grabbing her book that was on the kitchen counter, Maka headed out the front door. There he was like every day, leaning against the tree that stood tall in front of her home. **He is so cool.**

"It's about time you came down." He said standing up straight and walking towards her. Maka's cheeks turned a light pink shade.

**Can I still do this? I think I can...I have too! I'd do anything for him.**

"Sorry..." she said quietly, pressing her book even harder against her petite breasts. Maka looked down and began walking in the direction towards their school with Soul walking beside her, hands tucked into his pockets.

"Soul...?" Her gaze never left the ground. "Yeah Maka?" He turned to look at her. She was acting strange; of course he knew that because he knew Maka better than anyone else in the world.

"There'something I have to tell you..."

**This is it! You can do this!**

"For a long time now, I've had these feelings..." They both stopped walking and faced each other. She looked into his eyes only to see him gazing back. "...For you."

Soul was panicking on the inside. He tried his hardest to restrain himself from reacting because he didn't want to hurt Maka. He cared about her yeah, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he didn't but could he have feelings for Maka? He had no idea; this was all happening so fast!

"My feelings...that I have for are really strong." She turned a bright pink color. "So I need to know Soul..." Soul was seconds away from exploding. He wanted to run far away, but at the same time he couldn't live with himself if he ever hurt Maka. He would kill anyone that ever broke her heart! So would those rules still apply if it was him that shattered her heart into pieces?

"Would you accept me as you're girlfriend?" Her eyes never left his. What was he going to do? What could he do? He was just stuck.

"Maka...I-I don't know...I-I can't..." He began stuttering. Maka knew better though. She could tell by his reaction that it wasn't going to happen. If he did want her the way she wanted him his answer would have been completely different.

She couldn't look at him, biting her tongue to keep her tears back. Her eyes falling back towards the floor, Soul saw how quickly her expression changed. What had he done? He broke her heart, his true best friend. The girl with a heart of gold was now damaged, and it was all Soul's fault.

She couldn't hold back anymore. Her hot tears streamed down her face. Soul couldn't take it, he couldn't see her cry because of him. He ran away from her.

At this point, Maka didn't care. If anything, he ran away before she had the chance too. Her legs were weak, sinking her to the ground and dropping her book.

...

She had sat there for hours, just crying. How could you blame her?

**You are an IDIOT! Did you honestly believe you were good enough for him? Did you expect him to say yes because he was your friend? Ha, guess what dipshit now you have no boyfriend or best friend.**

Her thought screamed at her. That's when she noticed a scrunchie wrapped around her wrist. She extended the scrunchie and then let it go, whipping her soft skin and turning it pink. It made her feel...better. She kept flicking the elastic scunchie against her skin; after all she deserved it for being a complete idiot.

"Maka? What are you doing?" A boy stood in front of her. She knew who he was without even having to look at. He took her wrist gently into his hands. "Maka...why did you do this to yourself?" She heard his tone change, he was concerned? Maka looked up at him. "Maka!" he placed her wrist in front of her eyes. "Why?!"

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Because I'm stupid, pathetic, and worthless! I deserve nothing but pain! Because all I am is a insignificant!" She freed herself from his grasp and covered her face with her hands, loud sobs were heard. He was stunned.

"Maka, you know that everything you said isn't true, right?" He kneeled down in front of her. "You aren't pathetic or worthless, and you are definitely not stupid! What would make you think that?" She didn't reply to him, but her sobbing stopped. Maka removed her hands from her face. Her beautiful green eyes were swollen from all the crying she had done.

"Black Star, If only you knew what an idiot I am you would understand..." He was starting to get angry. She wasn't listening to him. Couldn't she see how much she meant to him? Who would do this to her? Who could make her feel this way?

What killed Black Star the most was that she was inflicting pain on herself. "Maka you aren't an idiot-" He was cut off; she didn't want to hear anything else he had to say.

"WHAT PART OF YES I AM ARE YOU NOT UNDERSTANDING? I'M FUCKING STUPID AND WORTHLESS OKAY?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, Black Star pulled Maka into his arms securely. Her eyes watched him as he leaned in closer, their lips brushed against each other's. "No you aren't what part of that were you not understanding?"

He closed the tiny space that in between their lips. Her very first kiss, was taken by Black Star. She leaned into him, deepening their kiss.

In that moment, Black Star was like the shining prince who swept away the princess on his horse and was ready to bring her back to his palace where their lives would forever change.

They finally pulled away. She buried her head into his chest, he held her as close and tight as he could. "Why don't I take you home Maka?"

"Okay."

**badtzmaruhoe . tumblr . com**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Now I'm sort of trying to base the story on the song that it's named after, So I have it all planned out in a mixed up way. It's pretty hard to explain.

Anyways I didn't really expect to get as much positive feedback for this story as I did, I even have a Secret Admirer who is the sweetest and greatest person on the planet!

**Special Thanks too:** _Kaitlin Elizabeth Evans, sharingan prodigy, Psyka, Angel-of-Darkness421, three days grace lover123,_ and to _the Secret Admirer._ I love you guys!

_Even though in general I know that Black Star actually dislikes Maka's cooking, just bear with me. So yeah, enjoy this chapter._

…

**Guns and Horses**

**Chapter Two- 'Bittersweet'**

Run, that's all he could do. He had no idea where exactly he was running too, but all he knew was that he had to just keep running.

**What did I do...?**

He finally stopped in the park. Throwing himself onto the ground.

**Maka...**

She didn't deserve it, what he had just done to her without even saying a single word.

**But her eyes...I couldn't handle it...If she started crying...**

She had just told him her true feeling for him and then asked him to be her boyfriend. To Soul that was a lot to take in at once.

**How did I not notice it...? Her feelings...**

Maka trusted him, she told him anything, and they even did everything together. A day wouldn't go by where she wasn't around to make sure that he was okay. She always made his day with the silly little things that she did. Always making him laugh with stupid stories about her father, going on serious missions to find specific books she needed or wanted to read, and just always being there for him no matter what he needed.

**I guess I just never realized it...**

Whenever Soul would have a bad day, he would always go over to Maka's house. She would make sure that he was fed and would even let him take out his anger on her by pretending that she was the person or thing that irritated him to begin with. Without even realizing it, she would always put him first before anyone else including herself.

**Oh Maka...**

He clenched his fist. Soul really hated himself, but what could he had done? In that moment he felt sort of trapped, never given the moment to think about anything.

Maka was very dominant. If there was something she wanted she worked hard to the bone to get, but maybe there would have been a better way to approach him. He needed a moment to think, but Maka wanted an answer at that very second. Of course when he hesitated to answer she took it the wrong way and it especially didn't help when he ran away from her.

**I just...couldn't see her face that way...**

He hated seeing her sad on the verge of crying, it shattered him into a million pieces. Out of everyone he had even known, Maka had the most breathe taking eyes. Such gems as those weren't meant to shed tears nor did they deserve too.

**Hm, I really am an idiot huh Maka? **

He needed to fix this, the mistake he had just made. It was clear that she had feelings for him. No one ever showed him so much kindness or made him feel so much joy, not the way Maka did. She was all the excitement his life had, he couldn't lose her.

Soul stood up from the hard ground and stretched. He wanted to go find Maka but then a chill ran down his spin. He knew her better than anyone else in the world, and with that fact alone he knew that if he tried to console her now it just wouldn't end well. The thought of what would happen scarred him but what terrified him more was losing Maka, that wasn't something he was ready to accept.

...

Her face was flushed. Black Star helped her up and they both began walking in the direction of Maka's house. What really caught her attention was when he lovingly placed his hand in hers, locking their fingers together. A light shade of pink colored her cheeks.

Black Star had just kissed her, but it wasn't just any kiss. It was her very first kiss. For a long time she only imagined giving her first kiss to Soul because he was the only one that made her feel special, but that had all changed.

Soul made her feel awful. Just thinking about what had happened earlier brought tears to her eyes. She squeezed Black Star's hand.

**Why am I thinking of him? I don't ever want to think about him again! **

Before she knew it they were in front of her house. Black Star turned to face Maka, her make up ruined thanks to her tears. It didn't matter to him; Black Star still thought that she looked beautiful.

"Hey..." he spoke tenderly, bringing his fingers up to her chin to lift her head. Maka's eyes were gleaming, like two emeralds glistening in the light. "No more crying okay?" he couldn't take it, she didn't deserve to cry. Why would she?

"If you want I can come check up on you tomor-" Black Star was cut off by Maka. She had wrapped her arms around tightly as if she were holding onto him to save her life.

"Please don't go..."She whispered into his ear.

"I just...don't want to alone..."

Maka knew that that her dad was always busy with work, there were days when he wouldn't come home at all. Another thing she knew was that if she was alone she would think of Soul and replay this morning's events over in her mind. That isn't what she wanted.

"Alright." he answered her, his cheeks turning a bright red color. It was quite obvious that Black Star liked Maka, she had ment alot to him. He was never able to get close to her because she was always busy with something, but this was his moment. Could the time had come for him to express his feelings for her?

Maka took Black Star's hand and lead him into her home. Once they were both inside, Maka closed the door then walked over towards the couch. Hugging her knees up to her chin and leaning her head down.

Black Star walked over and sat down next to her, he had to do something to lift her spirit.

"Maka...?"

"Hm?"

He felt himself getting nervous. "I have no clue why you're sad or if you even want to talk about it..." He placed his hand in hers, her fingers filling the spaces between his fingers. "But I'll always be here for you Maka. You mean a lot to me and I wouldn't ever want to see you hurt like the way you were earlier."

Suddenly, Maka could feel it; she could feel her heart racing because of his words. Maka leaned closer to Black Star, cupping his smooth cheek. She had no idea what had come over her, but she liked what she was feeling. He closed the rest of the space between them, their lips against each other's. Maka felt every little ounce of passion that Black Star was emitting into their second kiss.

She broke away, catching her breath. Her eyes becoming heavy, she figured it was because of all the crying she had done. Standing up, she led him into her bedroom, never letting go of each other's hands.

Maka threw herself onto her bed, a yawn escaping her mouth. Patting the space next her. Signaling for him to come lay down next to her, he laid down then held her close to him, running his fingers threw her silky ash blond hair.

She was in peace as she drifted off to sleep.

...

Black Star didn't know if he was just dreaming it, but the sweetest aroma was hitting his nose. It was making him drool in his sleep. The sweet smell of food, his greatest love. Then his eyes shot open, looking around the room. **Where was she?**

"Maka?" he got up from her bed and walked into the kitchen. There she was, making breakfast.

Maka was in her own little world, she had woken up early just to make breakfast for Black Star. It had to be perfect; she wanted it to be her way of saying thank you for being there for her. After decorating a plate with fluffy pancakes and fresh fruit she turned around to place the plate onto the table, but she jumped when she saw Black Star in kitchen.

"Oh, Black Star...did I wake you?" she placed the plate on the table and then walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his cheek.

He was stunned. Maka wasn't sad anymore, no more tears escaping her amazing eyes. Instead she was smiling; it was almost like yesterday didn't happen. Black Star wondered why she had been so upset the day before but he didn't make her tell him. If whatever it was was enough to make her that upset then he didn't want her to relive it just to know what was wrong.

"No you didn't." he snuggled into the top of her head. **Her hair smells amazing.**

"I made you breakfast." she said jumping back and smiling.

Sitting down at the table, they both began eating. As Black Star was about to take his very first bite into her cooking she felt herself growing more tense. **Would he like it? **

Biting into the food, his taste buds exploded. His love for food was already at a very high level, but Maka's food had topped it.

A moan escaped his mouth while chewing. "Maka, this is incredible!" her heart was racing, her cheeks in pain from smiling.

"I'm glad you like it." She could feel her face flush.

"Hey Maka, why don't I take you out tonight." Black Star asked taking the last bite of his breakfast.

"You want to take me out? Tonight?" she asked dropping her fork. If her heart raced any faster she was sure it would explode out of her chest.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! But I'll have to go home to do a few things first." he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hm, alright." Maka picked up both of their dishes and placed them in the sink.

Black Star stood up to stretch. He wasn't use to sleeping on someone else bed but his own. Maka came over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for staying with me last night Black Star." He placed his hands just above her hips and pecked her pretty pink lips.

"Walk me to the door?" He asked in such a cute voice, Maka couldn't help but giggle.

She walked with him outside, but that's when her smile faded.

"Soul...?"

**badtzmaruhoe . tumblr . com**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _I'm sorry this chapter is so short; it's bothering me to no end already. Ah, forgive me please?_

_My loverlys for last chapter: sharingan prodigy, Angel-of-Darkness421, BeriForeverFan, Psyka, and Two Guest reviewers._

_Yeah, I made up the word loverly. I feel like it's better than saying the word lover, lover makes me feel weird. It's just a weird name to be called, or maybe it's just me. I'm rambling now…_

_Enjoy this shortness of a chapter!_

…

**Guns and Horses**

**Chapter Three- 'My Girl'**

"Soul...?"

There he was, just like every morning. He was leaning against the tree in front of her house. What was he thinking? Did he just completely forget what happened the day before?

"Maka... I..." Before he could continue, Black Star had walked out of Maka's home right behind her. He lost his train of thought, why was he with her?

"Hey Soul, what's up?" Black Star was completely oblivious to their tension that was building. Soul couldn't answer him; he had this strange pain in his chest.

"Okay then...?" Black Star said wrapping his arms around Maka from behind. "I'll pick you up later Maka." He kissed her soft cheek before untangling his arms and walking away.

Maka had words on the tip of her tongue but for some reason they weren't coming out of her mouth. She clenched her fist tightly, digging her fingernails into the palm of her hand. Was he trying to torment her?

"I see that you replaced me pretty easily..." Soul gained the strength to speak, his thoughts running wild in his mind.

"Why are you here?" Maka asked through her teeth.

"I came back to apologize for yesterday and to answer your question..." He walked over to her and cupped her cheek. Maka was frozen, her anger over whelming her.

"I don't want to talk to you..." Tears started forming in her eyes, but this time he didn't leave her. No, he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"I'm sorry I left you Maka..." He wiped away the salty tears the escaped down her face. "I just needed to think."

"Think about what?!" She didn't want to hear his excuses, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to walk away from him. As much as she wanted to run away and leave him there, she didn't.

"I thought about you!" Her eyes went wide. How could she believe in anything that he said? For all she knew he could be lying to her.

**Soul hadn't figured it out yet...**

"How can I believe that?" She pushed his hand away. Maka didn't need him. "I trusted you! I poured my feelings out to you and you left Soul! The one thing I thought you'd never do, you did!"

He wasn't getting through to her, but he needed too. Losing Maka wasn't an option. He pulled her into his embrace, holding her close to his chest.

Maka had no idea how she managed to hide her feelings for him the day before, her heart going into the state that he had left it in yesterday.

**Why couldn't he just understand? **

"Maka, if I could take back what happened I would. I'll admit that I acted like an idiot but you caught me off guard."

He moved back to stare into her eyes, she needed to see how serious he was being.

"You just told me how you felt and then asked me for answer, without giving me any time to think or consider my feelings. I'm still not sure how I feel Maka, but I do know that I don't want to lose you at all."

Maka felt what was left of her heart shatter. Did she really dump such a load onto him? It was true that Maka always put him first for everything. So why didn't she think about his feelings first?

"Soul, I think both of us need time to think..."

Besides this whole situation, there was someone else Maka needed to think about.

"Black Star..." Soul muttered. **Was I already too late? **

"I couldn't help myself...Once I started I couldn't stop..." Maka lifted her wrist to show Soul a number of swollen pink marks that embedded her skin. His eyes went wide at the sight.

"Black Star stopped me from possibly doing anything worse to myself."

Soul didn't know what scared him more, the fact that Maka was hurting herself because of something he had done or the fact that Black Star had comforted her. That wasn't his job and he needed to learn his place. Maka was his and Black Star needed to know that.

Soul gently took Maka's wrist and brought it up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss, A small blush appearing on her cheeks.

He didn't like the fact that Black Star was around Maka, couldn't he see that Maka was bound to with him?

...

Maka was brushing her long ash blond hair. She was wearing a short and strapless black dress that hugged all of her small curves. At any moment now, Black Star was bound to arrive for their date.

**Date...? It's not a date... Right? **

Maka didn't want to think anymore, all she wanted was to enjoy herself and fun. She wanted everything that had happened earlier and the day before to be erased from her mind for a while.

Just then the doorbell rang, snapping her from her thoughts. Her stomach turning into knots. Before walking over to the door, she tugged on the bottom of her dress in an attempt to pull it down a bit.

Opening the door, Black Star stood holding a small bouquet of roses. She couldn't help but smile, her mind clear. "Maka... You look beautiful..."

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was just so stunning. "Oh, ah these are for you." He handed her the roses in his hands. The flush on her face complete noticeable now.

"Black Star, I love them." She turned around and walked into her kitchen, finding a vase and filling it with cool water and placing the roses inside.

Picking up a light sweater that was left on the couch, she closed and locked the door to her house and they both began to make their way down the street.

"So Black Star, where are we going tonight?" He took her hand into his, locking their fingers together. He felt as if her hand was created just to fit in his perfectly. "It's a surprise..."

He had the night completely planned out, it was bullet proof.

They walked for a few more blocks until they came across a street that was completely blocked off. There were flashing lights everywhere along with the wonderful smell of different types of food filled the air, people of all ages enjoying themselves.

"I had no idea that Death City held carnivals." Maka said with a smile, her eyes glistening with the lights. She was excited! Before Black Star knew it he had completely lost Maka within a crowd of people.

"Maka?!" Black Star screamed into the crowd.

Nothing...

"Maka?!" He screamed again, now he was getting nervous. How could he lose her? **You're an idiot!**

"Maka!" He searched all over for her but nothing. His feet were beginning to kill him, She had been missing for quite some time now but he wasn't going to give up looking for her.

His whole night would be ruined if he didn't find her. He had to keep searching.

"There you are Black Star; I've been looking everywhere for you." His eyes went wide at the beautiful girl in front of him

"Maka..."

"I'm sorry I wondered off. My excitement got the better of me I guess." She went over and sat down next beside him.

"It's alright..."

**This is your big moment Black Star...Don't blow it.**

"Maka, There's something that I have to ask you..." He slid his fingers in between hers. "Will you be my girl?"

All of Maka's thoughts came crashing into her head again. Then she thought of something, Soul said he needed time to see if he had feelings for her so why not test the waters to see if her feelings for him were actually real? Plus the more she thought about it Black Star genuinely made her happy.

"Yes."

**badtzmaruhoe . tumblr. com**


End file.
